Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of securing data stored in a variety of electronic communication devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and laptop computers, from inadvertent or deliberate unauthorized access. More particularly, the present invention is a physical security door that can be manually or automatically closed over a camera lens of a camera integrated into the electronic communication device.
Background Art
Most smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, MP3 players, and other electronic communication devices are visual communication devices, devices that have integrated cameras record and transmit visual data. The camera's lens is positioned either on the front face of the device, such as in the case with most laptop computers, where the camera lens is located along the monitor, facing the user, while in the case of tablets and smartphones, the camera lens is most often positioned so as to be rear-facing, with the camera lens aperture located along a back side of the device's shell or case. In all cases, the lens is either flush with the device's case or shell, or slightly recessed, but the camera's lens never has a physical cover.
In the prior art, a physical cover for a camera's lens is well known and its purpose is to protect the delicate lens from damage when the camera is not in use, such as scratches, which might otherwise result in poor quality photographs. The lens cover is removed only to allow pictures to be taken, and then replaced, the removing and replacing done either manually or automatically, to protect the lens while not in active use. In visual communication devices, however, the integrated camera and its lens are well protected by the design of the device, hence no physical cover is included or even deemed necessary because the lens area is generally impervious to damage, etc. during ordinary use of the communication device.
Unfortunately, electronic communication devices are controlled by software and their wireless connection to the world entices hackers and other miscreants to spy on the device user by remotely activating the device's own camera and transmit unauthorized video and pictures. A recent NSA scandal involving contractor Edward Snowden highlighted troubling information about a secret NSA program designed to hijack Apple's iPhone cameras, allowing the NSA to remotely activate the phone's camera and thus monitor the user. Coupled with the fact that many who use electronic communication devices sometimes don't realize their cameras are recording, for instance, by mistakenly thinking that a dark power saving screen on a smartphone means the camera is also off, the inclusion of an integrated camera has become a source of anxiety for many users. For instance, Symantec Corporation of Mountain View, Calif. sells a well-known security software Norton Security and Backup that allows users to remotely lock their devices so that in the event the device is lost or stolen, an unauthorized user cannot gain access to the data stored on the device. Further, the device, when turned on, will take pictures of the user, giving the real owner a snapshot of a potential thief or the location of the thief, but without the thief's knowledge that photos are being secretly taken. Companies who issue company-owned wireless communication devices often permanently disable the camera so as to avoid spying or mistaken transmission of sensitive information, even though they acknowledge the lack of the camera functionality is inconvenient.
What is needed is a physical security door for a visual communication device that can be conveniently opened or closed, manually or automatically, as desired by a user, and whose position, either open or closed is independent of the functioning of the camera.